Halloween Howls
by AmandaArtiste
Summary: Finished! This is something that doesn't tie in with my other stories. It's just a little Halloween treat for all the readers and fans. AH
1. Monster MashHalloween Bash

****

Disclaimer: Still don't own Hey Arnold!, but I do own this fiction. Don't plagiarize or sue me, but by all means…enjoy this spooky tale of mischief. We all wear masks, Helga's is just glued on a little tighter than most peoples. ^_~ This is my Halloween treat to all Hey Arnold! fans. (And my birthday present to me, cuz I'm a Halloween baby, *howls*.)

**__**

Halloween Howls

Monster Mash/Halloween Bash

"And remember class…the big Halloween dance is in just one week!" Mr. Simmons spoke enthusiastically to his fourth grade class. "I've made a list of very _special_ assignments for each of you and I'm sure that you'll all work together as a tribe to make this dance a big success!"

"The man needs to lower his intake of caffeine." Helga muttered, leaning forward on her hand.

"Tell me about it." Rhonda agreed.

There was a soft knock and then the door swung open revealing a little red headed girl with braids and a pale green dress. "Oh great," Helga grumbled, "here's Miss Perfect to grace us with her presence."

The other girls around Helga snickered but Helga's attention was on Arnold. He sat up in the front row gazing dreamily at Lila as she stepped into the room.

"Oh hello Mr. Simmons," she began in a sickly sweet voice, "I'm just oh so sorry that I'm late today but I was helping this dear little old lady cross the street and then I had to return a little lost puppy to it's owner."

Helga made a move to shove a finger down her throat, the other girls made gagging sounds too. Lila always seemed to be showing them up with her acts of kindness and perfect feminine nature.

Frankly, they were all just sick of her. The guys on the other hand, well…

"Miss Lila sure is a caring person. Why, she's pretty as a picture too." Stinky swooned.

"Yeah, I can't wait to ask her to the Halloween dance." Sid sighed.

__

Not if I ask her first. Arnold thought with a grin. Gazing at Lila he couldn't help but feel all goofy inside. She was just--well--perfect!

Helga glared at Lila, she seemed to know EXACTLY what Arnold was thinking about her. _I wouldn't count on Arnold asking you to the dance Miss Perfect. As long as I'm around he won't have a chance in h-_

"Helga!"

"Huh? What?" Helga nearly jumped out of her seat.

"Helga," Mr. Simmons continued, "you and Phoebe will be in charge of the music act this time."

"Good luck," Arnold turned and smiled back at her, "That's no easy job."

Helga knew he was speaking from experience, "Don't worry your football shaped head over me bucko, I can do a lot better than that washed up old has been Dino Spumoni."

"Whatever you say Helga," he turned back around.

Now that everyone's attention was off her she opened her math book and gazed at the makeshift Arnold doll that was laying inside. She really had no clue of what she would tell the school about the huge whole in her book when the end of the year came. Oh well, she'd cross that bridge when she got to it.

"Oh Arnold!" she began dreamily. "How I long to be the one in your arms on Halloween night. I would do anything to be your treat, even pull a low down trick on that goody goody Lila." a snarl interrupted her swooning expression, "I can't figure out what he sees in her. Miss Perfect just isn't his type…okay so maybe she is…but she said she didn't like him like him so he should wise up and see there are lots of other fish in the sea. Like me!"

Brainy's breath could be felt against the back of her neck. She could hear his rasping breathing, it made her hairs stand on end. Spinning around with Old Betsy leading the way she shouted, "How the heck do you always manage to do that?!"

Brainy hit the floor and looked up at her from behind his broken glasses, "Uh…sorry."

"Helga, Brainy, is there something wrong?" Mr. Simmons asked.

"No Mr. Simmons." they answered in unison, Brainy returning to his seat.

"Very well, now where was I? Oh yes, Sheena and Eugene will be in charge of decorations."

"There's an accident waiting to happen," Helga snickered.

"Sid and Stinky will take pictures for the yearbook."

"Sid with a camera, talk about capturing embarrassing moments." Helga continued to tease.

"Rhonda and Nadine will be in charge of getting adults to judge the costume contest."

"The Princess and self-elected queen of fashion along with her little lackey off to bribe judges, now there's a surprise." Helga was on a roll.

"Harold and Patty will be in charge of food and refreshments."

"I guess that means we all have to eat BEFORE we come." Helga said in a low tone to avoid another beating in the broom closet by Big Patty.

"And that just leaves Arnold and Gerald…" Mr. Simmons was finally at the bottom of the list. "You boys will handle the clean up."

"Oh great." Gerald moaned, "Janitorial duty."

"It's not so bad Gerald." Arnold said optimistically.

"Yeah Tall Hair Boy," Helga chuckled, "it'll prepare you both for your exciting careers as custodians."

"In your dreams Helga," Gerald countered.

"We'll see." Helga grinned, she'd be sure they had a lot to clean up after the dance. A food fight would be the perfect way to end the evening.

"And remember everyone, this dance is more of a costume party and there will be a prize given to the student wearing the best, most _special_ costume." Mr. Simmons smiled.

Helga rolled her eyes.

"What prize?" Stinky inquired.

"I believe this year we're giving away a pack of four free passes to the new haunted house down by the amusement park."

"COOL!" everyone gasped. Those tickets were expensive and the lines to buy them went on for miles. 

"Now if everyone's got their assignments for the Halloween dance I suggest we move on to geography." there was a loud groan from the students, "Who can tell me the longest mountain range in the world?"

Phoebe's hand automatically shot up. Helga sighed, Phoebe must get tired of carrying the whole class. But although Helga was just as smart, she wasn't about to let anyone else figure that out (except Phoebe and the teacher). She couldn't risk her tough girl image turning into that of a geek.

Arnold was busily flipping through his text book. "Oh Arnold my love, so studious, so knowledgeable. Is it any wonder that I care for you so?"

The breathing started again, _Criminey! Twice in one school day!_ Without further thought Helga let her fist fly and Brainy was once again sprawled out on the floor.

"Good to know Old Betsy hasn't lost her touch." Helga blew her fist.

She didn't notice that Arnold was staring at her. "Wow, I guess no one gets close to Helga."

Phoebe had finished answering the question (correctly, as usual). "Oh I wouldn't be too sure about that." she whispered to herself. Unfortunately, Arnold overheard her.

"You mean Helga actually likes someone? Who?"

"Huh?" _You've done it now Phoebe!_ "I-I didn't say that Arnold."

"Yes you did. Who is it Phoebe?"

"It's um…um…"

"Is it that Ice Cream guy that you two are always going on about?"

"Uh, yes Arnold. You could say that."

"Oh, hmm…it's not Stinky is it?"

"No." Phoebe laughed.

"Then who?"

"I-I…" Phoebe couldn't think of anything better to say, "I'll tell you after school okay?"

"Okay."

Arnold turned back around and Phoebe sank back in her seat. "Helga's gonna kill me." she muttered to herself.

________________________________________________________________________

*This is my Halloween fiction. Hope you all enjoy it. I'll get to the dance soon and just wait 'til you see what Helga's cooked up for a music act! ^_~ *


	2. Green Eyed Monsters and Ice Cream

**__**

Halloween Howls

Part Two: Green Eyed Monsters and Ice Cream

Phoebe hustled out of P.S. 118 just as soon as the bell rang. She HAD to get out of there before Arnold-

"Hey Phoebe, wait up!" he called.

Phoebe froze in her tracks. "Oh--uh--Arnold."

"What's the rush? I could barely keep up with you." he grinned.

"Um yes, I have some homework assignments to work on and-"

"But Mr. Simmons didn't give us any homework Phoebe." Arnold reminded her.

__

Rats! "I know…I meant the assignment for the music act. You know, the one that Helga and I are finding?" 

"Speaking of Helga-"

__

Oh no! Here it comes!! 

"-you were gonna tell me who she likes, remember?"

"Yes---well, can I ask you something Arnold?"

"Sure Phoebe, what is it?"

"Why do you want to know so badly? I mean, it's not like it matters that much to you who Helga likes or dislikes, right?" maybe he'd give up now and go away…at least that's what Phoebe was hoping for.

Arnold blushed slightly. Truthfully, he didn't really know why he cared so much either. He just did. "I dunno, maybe I could help you get them together. The Halloween dance is coming up and it'd be the perfect chance for them to go out."

Phoebe laughed nervously, "I don't think Helga would appreciate me telling you this Arnold."

"C'mon Phoebe," Arnold was awfully persistent about this, "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

"Not even Helga?" Phoebe asked.

"Not even Helga." Arnold smiled.

"O-okay," Phoebe stuttered, "Helga does like _Ice Cream_."

"And he would be?" Arnold prompted.

Phoebe stared at the ground. "You."

Arnold's eyes bugged out, "ME?!"

Everyone within earshot spun around.

"Shh…" Phoebe begged. "If Helga finds out that I've told you her deepest, darkest secret she'll never forgive me."

Arnold stared at Phoebe in disbelief. It couldn't be true! It just couldn't!! Helga G. Pataki was his tormentor, his nemesis, his reason for looking over his shoulder during class and double checking his seat on the bus. She was anything but his secret admirer! But then again…Phoebe had such a look of shame on her face. He could tell that his prying had caused her to betray her best friend's trust. That could only mean one thing, Helga LOVED him!

"Phoebe, I-I--"

"Just please don't tell her Arnold. Please!" Phoebe was almost in tears.

"Don't worry Phoebe, I won't tell her." Arnold promised.

She didn't say anything for a few awkward seconds. "Uh Arnold…"

"Yes?"

"Now that you know, what are you going to do about it?" Phoebe knew Arnold's hands were tied, especially by the way he'd found out about Helga's feelings.

"I-I don't know." Arnold admitted. "I just don't get it. Helga's always bullying me and playing pranks on me and-"

"She does that so no one, especially not you, will find out that she likes you." Phoebe explained, "It's not entirely unheard of to hurt the one you love."

He thought about this, "How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long has she liked me liked me?" Arnold asked.

__

Might as well tell him everything, I guess it doesn't matter now. When Helga finds out, I'm as good as dead anyway. "Six years."

"SIX YEARS?! SINCE PRESCHOOL?!"

Phoebe nodded.

Arnold staggered backwards, he needed to sit down. "Phoebe, how the heck did she hide it this long?"

"Helga's a very good actress." Phoebe pointed out, "And she's built up strong walls to prevent herself from getting hurt. How else do you explain how long she's lasted with her parents. She's used to being overlooked and coming off as harsh and unfeeling. But that's not the _real_ Helga Pataki at all."

Arnold was speechless. Phoebe was making a lot of sense, as usual. "Wow Phoebe. Was Helga ever going to tell me about this?"

Phoebe shook her head, "I guess she was just waiting for you to like her like her too. But she knows about Lila and she doesn't feel she can compete." Phoebe wasn't about to tell Arnold about the many times she'd tried.

A smirk spread across Arnold's face, "That explains why she hates Lila so much. She's jealous."

Phoebe was silent. She was in deep enough without commenting on Helga's jealousy.

"Move it geek bait!" a voice shouted, causing both Arnold and Phoebe to jump out of their skin (figuratively speaking).

"Oh no! Arnold-" Phoebe looked at him pleadingly.

"Don't worry," Arnold assured her calmly, "I won't say a word about--well--Ice Cream."

Helga noticed her friend and Arnold talking, probably discussing school or some other stupid nonsense. "Hey Phoebs. What's up Arnoldo?"

"Hi Helga," Phoebe smiled. "Ready to work on finding a music act? We only have a week."

"Hey Helga." 

Helga turned, Arnold had actually bothered to greet her. Eh, he did every so often so it wasn't THAT surprising. What was surprising was the bright shade of red that his cheeks had turned.

"What's wrong with you?" Helga questioned. _Hair Boy must be sick._

Phoebe stared at Arnold, _This is strange…_

"Um…nothing. I'm just fine Helga. Thanks for asking." Arnold stammered.

Helga shrugged, "So where should we start looking for an act Phoebs?"

"Uh-" Phoebe couldn't help but snicker at Arnold. His cheeks were getting redder and he hadn't taken his eyes off Helga since she'd come over. _Guess it's still sinking in._

She likes me likes me. Arnold's head was spinning and he had a strange pang in his chest. _Who knew?! _

Helga glanced over her shoulder at Arnold. _Why's he just standing there? What's his deal?_ "Well Phoebs, the bus is here. We'd better get goin'."

Arnold snapped out of his thoughts and stumbled backwards over some playground equipment. "Whoa!!" he crashed to the ground, nervous laughter followed. _Oh smooth Arnold_, he scolded himself, _Helga will never figure out there's something up now!_

Sure enough, Helga was staring at him questioningly. 

"Uh Helga," Phoebe started pulling her friend away, "We'd better be on our way or we'll miss the bus. Bye Arnold."

"I guess I'll see ya when I see ya Football Head." Helga turned and left with Phoebe.

"Bye Phoebe, see ya later Helga." Arnold was grinning from ear to ear. _She's still calling me Football Head. _For some reason, that wasn't bothering him anymore. Coming from Helga, it was a compliment.

________________________________________________________________________

*Close one huh? Well, secrets have a way of revealing themselves. And Halloween is the perfect time of year to get the skeletons out of your closet. ^_~ We'll just see what else these fourth graders discover before the ghoulish holiday passes.*


	3. Ghoulish Plot Twists

**__**

Halloween Howls

Part Three: Ghoulish Plot Twists

"There's the pretty princess of my dreams!" an annoying black haired boy with thick rimmed glasses hung over the back of Rhonda's chair the next day in class.

"Eww!!! Get lost you fashion reject!" Rhonda hated Curly and the way he was always trying to flirt with her.

"Aw c'mon Rhonda, you know you wanna go with me to the Halloween dance."

Rhonda was disgusted, "No way! I wouldn't go with you if you were the last geek on Earth!"

Temporarily defeated, Curly sat back in his chair. "Hmph, I bet Rhonda would change her mind if I asked someone _else_ to the dance instead." Light bulb! "That's it!" Curly scanned the classroom for someone who wouldn't turn him down. _Hmm…no, she hates me, so does she, she doesn't know I exist, Patty'd kill me, Nadine would hurl, Sheena--ha!--no one would be jealous of Sheena. _Then Curly's eyes fell on the perfect victim…ur…candidate to be his date.

Before the bell rang he slid over to the seat by her desk. "Hi ya Lila. How's it goin'?"

Lila turned around and flashed him that sweet, innocent farm girl smile of hers. "Oh hello Curly. It's going just ever so well today. How has your day been?"

Curly faked misery, "I'm afraid I can't go to the Halloween dance next week." 

Lila looked concerned, "Why ever not?"

"B-because I don't have a date." Curly frowned.

"That's just ever so sad. Maybe you could go on your own?" she suggested.

"Nah, I'd just look like a big geek." now to set his plan into motion, "Why don't you go with me Lila?"

Lila looked shocked, "Me? Why ever would you want to go with me? I didn't even know you liked me liked me, Curly."

"I don't," Curly began hastily, "it's just, well, neither of us has a date and instead of going alone or pretending to like like someone who we don't really like like then maybe we could just go together…as friends?"

Lila thought this over, "Well…"

"Aw c'mon Lila, you don't wanna lead Arnold on by going with him and getting into that whole _I like you but I don't like you like you_ thing again do ya?"

"I guess that makes sense. Okay Curly," Lila shook his hand, "we'll go as friends. I'll be looking oh so forward to it."

Curly shook Lila's hand, grinning mischievously, "So will I Lila, so will I."

******

At lunch that day Arnold took his tray over to Lila's table. He wasn't sure he still wanted to ask her, after learning that it was Helga who liked him liked him, but he figured that if he didn't ask Lila, Helga would know that something was amiss.

"Hi Lila," he grinned, "mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all Arnold," Lila smiled politely, "did you want to talk to me or something?"

"Actually," Arnold began, like he had so many times before, "I do have something that I need to talk to you about."

"Whatever it is Arnold, I'm oh so sure that I'll be able to help you out."

"Well, it's about the Halloween dance…" Lila frowned as he continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to go with me."

"Oh Arnold, it's just ever so sweet of you to ask me but-"

"But?"

"I'm afraid that I've already agreed to go to the dance with someone else." Lila answered apologetically.

"What? Who?"

"Curly."

Arnold was ready to scream, "_Curly_? You picked _Curly_ over _me_?!"

"Well…he did ask first Arnold."

"Yeah but…" this was ridiculous. "Lila, I have to know something."

"Yes?"

"WHY?! Why do always pick every other guy over me when we're the most compatible?"

Lila looked down at her lunch, "Oh Arnold, I guess it's just because you're not that oh so special someone I've been looking for."

__

AND WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?! a voice inside Arnold's head was screaming. He was beginning to HATE the way that Lila talked, she sugar coated her words to the point where they just didn't make any sense!

"Okay Lila," Arnold got up and pushed his chair under that table, "if all you wanna be is just good friends then I'm asking someone else to the dance instead."

He was half expecting her to get a little jealous but instead she just smiled sweetly and said, "Okay. That sounds nice."

Grunting, Arnold took his lunch tray and went over to the only other table with available seats…Helga's table.

******

Phoebe's guilty conscious was really starting to get to her. She finally decided to tell Helga what had happened with Arnold the other day. _It's better if she hears it from me and not someone else. I'm her best friend and it is all my fault._ Phoebe lectured herself. "Um, Helga. There's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah yeah, sure Phoebs. But it'll have to wait. Check out who just got turned down." Helga pointed.

"Arnold!" Phoebe gasped, and he was heading their way!

"Well well well, if it isn't the Football Head." Helga smirked, "What's the matter? Did Lila turn ya down again?"

"Yeah," Phoebe was right, Helga _was_ a good actress. "Do you two mind if I sit here today?"

Phoebe and Helga exchanged impassive looks, "Sure Hair Boy, take a seat, it's a free country."

"Thanks." Arnold sat down across from Helga, leaving Phoebe in the middle wishing she could shrink out of sight.

"So Arnoldo," Helga laughed mockingly, "looks like you don't have a date to the big Halloween dance."

Arnold nodded, "Looks that way."

"But you've gotta go, I mean, you and Gerald are the clean-up crew." she continued, she loved baiting him until his temper exploded and he stormed off gritting his teeth. _Ah, he's so cute when he's angry._

"I guess I'll show up." Arnold could tell she was teasing him. What was it about Helga that made her want to push all his buttons? _Oh, that's right._ he grinned, _She likes me likes me._

Phoebe saw the question coming before it ever passed Arnold's lips, "So Helga, if you're not already going with someone else, do you wanna maybe go with me?"

With her usual grace upon getting unexpected news, Helga fell out of her chair and landed with a loud THUD! on the tile floor.

"Helga!" Phoebe squeaked and got down to help her friend up.

"Wh-what did you just ask me?" she stuttered to Arnold.

"I just asked if you wanted to go to the dance with me Helga." Arnold was on her other side helping Phoebe get her back in her chair.

Helga glanced at Phoebe who smiled sheepishly and shrugged. Then she looked at Arnold, he _seemed_ serious. "Okay Football Head, sure, I'll go with you."

Arnold smiled, "Great!"

"B-but this doesn't make us pals or anything!" Helga snapped, "I'm just doing this so no one else will bug me about going."

"Okay Helga, whatever you say." Arnold nodded.

Helga made a mental note to take Phoebe out behind the dumpster after school that day and find out EXACTLY what it was she'd wanted to tell her.

________________________________________________________________________

*I'm sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I've had school and parties and lots of other stuff to keep me busy. Anyway, I hope everyone liked this part and I'll try and post more soon. Thanks for all the great reviews, keep em coming! ^_^ *


	4. Cryptic Bands & Zombie Jamborees

**__**

Halloween Howls

Part Four: Cryptic Bands & Zombie Jamborees

Helga came tearing out the doors of P.S.118 with her poor friend Phoebe in tow.

"Alright Phoebe!" she barked once they were safely hidden behind the dumpster, "Out with it! What did you wanna tell me and why do I have this nagging feeling that it's about Arnold?!"

Phoebe gulped and started confessing, "Well Helga, Arnold overheard me talking to myself in class the other day about how you liked someone, I didn't say who…then, and he asked me who it was. I panicked Helga! So I agreed to tell him after school. I tried to get away before he could catch up with me…but it was hopeless. Helga, please don't hate me. I told Arnold you liked him liked him."

Phoebe awaited an encounter with Old Betsy but was surprised to find Helga deep in thought. She didn't even look mad.

"Okay Phoebs, here's the deal." Helga started pacing, "You ratted out my secret to Arnold and for that I should beat you to a pulp. On the other hand, you are my best friend and sidekicks aren't all that easy to replace. I guess what really saved your neck was the fact that Arnold didn't seem too peeved or disgusted by it."

"Oh no Helga," Phoebe smiled, "he exhibited shyness and appeared to be pleasantly surprised."

Helga smirked, _He likes me. He really likes me!_

"Um Helga, does this mean I won't be getting beat up after all?" Phoebe inquired.

Helga snapped herself out of her little poetic daydream. "Uh, yeah Phoebs, you're off the hook." She balled up her fist and stuck it in the Japanese girl's face, "But don't you EVER do something like that again! Got it?!"

"Getting." Phoebe squeaked.

"Good. Now let's go try the talent agency downtown. There's bound to be at least one group in this stinkin' town that needs a gig."

The blonde stormed off with her sidekick close behind.

******

Gerald was up in Arnold's room that evening after finishing his history assignment. "Man, Mr. Simmons needs to lighten up on the homework load. I gotta have time to do the important stuff."

"Like what?" Arnold prompted.

"Kid stuff!" Gerald replied, "Throwing rocks at dumpsters, spittin' in the river, and playing four different video games at once at the arcade!"

"Yeah," Arnold agreed, "I'd almost forgotten what goofing off was like."

"Well Arnold my man," Gerald grinned, "at least we'll have the Halloween dance. What are you going as?"

"I dunno," Arnold shrugged and looked up through his skylight, he'd probably spent half his school career just coming home and gazing up at the sky.

"You know what would be neat man?" Gerald asked.

"What?"

"You, me, my date, and yours all going in similar costumes. Like members of a team, all dressed according to the same theme or something."

Arnold fidgeted on his bed, would Helga go for something like that? She'd always had this thing about being different and having her own 'style'.

Gerald was rambling on, "We could go as rock stars, or baseball players, or superheroes, or…I've got it!"

Arnold sat up, "What?"

"Man!" Gerald's eyes lit up, "We'll all go as Ghostbusters!"

Arnold grinned, leave it to Gerald to come up with a far out costume idea.

"It's perfect! There are four Ghostbusters and there'll be four of us…you, me, Phoebe, and--you are going with Lila right?"

Arnold frowned, "Uh…not exactly."

"What do you mean 'not exactly'? Haven't you asked her yet?"

"She's already going with Curly." Arnold sighed.

Gerald shook his head, "Mm…mm…mm…mm…now that's what I call mentally disturbed."

Arnold smiled, "Yeah well, it's no big deal. I found someone else to go with."

"Really? Who?"

Wincing a little Arnold muttered, "Helga."

"HELGA!" Gerald burst out. "HELGA G. PATAKI?!"

Arnold nodded and watched as his friend fell to the floor laughing. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! YOU'RE A BOLD KID ARNOLD!"

"Oh c'mon Gerald, she's not that bad," Arnold was getting annoyed. Gerald and Helga had never really been on more than barely tolerable terms. One was too mellow and the other was just too uptight.

"Not that bad?!" Gerald repeated, "HAHAHA!!! Man, have you forgotten how she's always pulling pranks on you and making you look like a complete idiot?"

"That's just one side of Helga," Arnold corrected him, "I wanna get to know the other side."

Gerald sat up and looked Arnold in the face, "Arnold, there is no other side to her. With Helga, it's what you see is what you get. And trust me man, you do not want her."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to wait around for Lila? The girl who _likes me but doesn't like me like me_?!" Arnold snapped.

"Now wait a minute man, I didn't say that."

"And it's all because I'm _just not that oh so special someone she's been looking for_!"

"Hold it! I didn't say that it HAD to be Lila. What about Ruth?" 

"Ruth?! RUTH MCDOUGAL?!? The girl who doesn't even know I'm alive?"

"Just cool it Arnold, I was only making a suggest-"

"Just forget it Gerald!" Arnold shouted, storming out his door.

"Where are you goin'?"

"Out for a walk." and the door slammed shut behind him.

******

"What do you mean that no one wants to play for that low a price?!" Helga demanded.

"Sorry kid," the booking agent grinned, "but 87 bucks want get ya an amateur act in this town."

Phoebe crossed the name off her list as they left the talent agency. "What now Helga? There's nowhere left to search unless we hold auditions."

Helga snapped her fingers, "That's it Phoebe! We'll hold auditions. Only they'll have to be in the school auditorium or something because Big Bob will have a fit if we hold em at my place."

"The school auditorium is probably closed by now Helga and I think the drama club has it for the rest of the week, but we could hold auditions at Gerald Field tomorrow."

"Great idea," Helga slapped Phoebe on the back, nearly knocking her over onto the sidewalk, "now all you have to do is go home and make us some flyers to post."

Phoebe sighed and started scribbling notes on her pad of paper, "Sure Helga, anything else?"

"Nah, that should do it. But don't worry…if I think of anything I'll call and let ya know."

******

Helga was on her way home when she noticed a patch of untamed blond hair heading down the street. 

"Hey Arnold!"

The boy turned around, gave her a weak smile, and motioned for her to come over.

__

He wants me to walk with him! Helga's heart skipped a beat.

Instead of arguing, she casually crossed the street and started walking beside him. "What'cha doing out so late Football Head?"

"I needed some air." Arnold sighed, "Me and Gerald had a fight a few minutes ago."

"What was it about?" _Why am I letting him know I care?_

Arnold turned away, he didn't want to tell her.

"Oh," Helga stared off at the street, "he doesn't think you and I should go to the dance together huh?"

"Yeah," Arnold moaned, "but I wanna go with you."

Helga looked over at him and smiled, "Thanks Arnold, I wanna go with you too."

Arnold blushed, _There's the side of you I was hoping to see Helga. And one day, Gerald's gonna see it too._

"HEY ARNOLD!"

Arnold and Helga turned and saw Gerald racing to catch up with him. Arnold sneered and kept walking, Helga frowned and grabbed his arm. "C'mon Arnold, he's your best friend. If it was me and Phoebe wanted to catch up, you'd stop me too."

Arnold sighed and slowed down.

Gerald slumped down and caught his breath. "Look man, I'm sorry about the whole dance thing. You go with whoever you want to. I was just surprised that you and Helga were going together. It's not something anyone could've seen comin' right?"

The two other fourth graders didn't speak so Gerald continued, "So can we just forget about the stupid fight?" he extended his hand to Arnold, but Arnold just stood there.

Sighing, he turned to Helga, "Hey Helga, would you and Arnold like to go to the dance with me and Phoebe? We could all go as Ghostbusters or something?"

Glancing at Arnold she noticed that he really wanted to forgive Gerald and put the whole thing behind them. _Guess it's up to me to burry the hatchet._ "Sure Geraldo, that sounds great." 

Gerald shook her hand, "Great, see ya both there. I've gotta get home before my dad decides to take out my stereo and reduce our electric bill."

He turned and started off back towards his house. Helga noticed that Arnold was smiling at her, "What?"

"I knew it." he smirked.

"What?!" she demanded.

"You're not so bad after all."

"Criminey! I do one lousy good deed and all of the sudden I'm a saint to you!"

"I like it when you act like this Helga," Arnold was still smiling, "when you're nice and all. It makes you look a lot prettier."

Helga blushed, "You're a real sap Arnold, you know that?"

________________________________________________________________________

*I'm sorry if some of you think this isn't as gripping as my other fics. It kinda takes a while to get going. I hope you'll still keep reading and reviewing though. Your comments really help. ^_^ *


	5. Blood Curdling Bands

**__**

Halloween Howls

Part Five: Blood Curdling Bands

Helga had practically plastered her hands to her ears. These music acts were terrible! Sheena had the neighborhood dogs howling with each crescendo and whoever told Harold Burman he could sing needed to go a good three rounds with Old Betsy!

Gerald Field never sounded _WORSE_! Passing motorists were beeping their horns and throwing garbage out their windows at the less than amateur performers. Phoebe, who was also clutching her ears in a vain effort to keep her eardrums from exploding, noticed Helga was about to snap and tell Stinky where to shove that comb and tissue of his. "Alright Stinky, thank you for auditioning. That was very…unique."

"Golly, thanks Phoebe." Stinky smiled, tucking his comb into his jean pocket, "So Helga, do I get the job?"

Helga just stared at him annoyed, "Don't call us, we'll call you." she added under her breath, "We'll call you tone-deaf, a loser, and a disgrace to barbers everywhere."

Phoebe crossed Stinky's name off her list and sighed, "Gosh Helga, I don't think we're ever going to find anyone to play for the Halloween dance. And we're running out of time and talent."

"TALENT?!" Helga scoffed, "HA! These bunch of sidewalk performer rejects wouldn't know talent if it bit em in their-"

"I get the idea Helga," Phoebe cut her off. "But the task of finding an act still remains. And we've got no one left to audition."

Helga slumped back against the brick wall. "Hmph, I told you that flyer idea was stupid."

Phoebe ran their options through her head one last time. Maybe she'd missed an alternative that would solve their problem.

Helga was steaming in the corner of the field. _This city is starving for some serious talent. I mean SHEESH! I bet me and Phoebe could out perform these geeks!_

Her eyes bulged a moment as the thought sank in. _Why not? All we'd need to do is get some saps to help us out, some kids that everyone else liked, and then we'd be a hit!_

"Eureka Phoebs! I'm a genius!!!" 

"Huh?" Phoebe looked over at Helga. "What do you mean Helga? Have you discovered a solution to our problem?"

"You bet I have Phoebe and it's a good one too!" Helga was thoroughly pleased with herself and it showed. 

"That's wonderful Helga, so who will we get to perform?" Phoebe asked.

"That's the beauty of the plan," Helga explained, "We're gonna do it!"

Phoebe's eyes protruded from behind her glasses, "You mean we, as in us? As in…ME TOO?!"

"Sure!" Helga slapped her friend on the back, "Just think of it Phoebe, you, me, and a couple of saps up on stage knocking the whole class dead!"

"But Helga I-"

"C'mon Phoebs! You dug that Ronnie Mathews guy and he turned out to be completely bogus, wouldn't you like to show up all the Ronnie Mathews fakers for just one night?"

"Well…" Helga had hit on a weak spot for Phoebe, "Alright Helga, I'll do it!"

"Perfect." Helga grinned, shaking her friend's hand. "Now all we need are a couple of likeable saps to help us out."

"Hmm…help us out." it didn't take Phoebe long to pick out the keywords in that sentence. "Helga! What about Arnold and Gerald?"

"Arnold and Gerald?" Helga repeated. "Hey! They did want us to come dressed as Ghostbusters! Those guys have a theme song and all! It's brilliant!"

Phoebe beamed, "I think I can convince Gerald to help us out. And Arnold's always helping people out, and now that you're his girlfriend-"

"I am NOT his girlfriend!" Helga snapped. Phoebe cringed and then noticed Helga's features soften, "Not yet anyway."

"Things change." Phoebe patted Helga softly on the shoulder, "And what better time than Halloween to cast a spell on Arnold's heart?"

"Phoebe," Helga laughed, "you oughtta write some of this stuff down."

"You mean I was a poet and didn't know it?" Phoebe giggled.

Helga rolled her eyes, "I said you were poetic Phoebs. Not a comedian."

"Sorry." 

"Never mind." Helga pulled her friend out of the field and towards the costume shop. "We've got some costumes to buy."

"Following." Phoebe squeaked.

________________________________________________________________________

*Yeah, I haven't posted in a while. I know, but school keeps getting in the way. Anyways, fall break will give me plenty of time to write more. Oops! Gotta go or I'll miss the next episode of Hey Arnold!*


	6. Who Ya Gonna Call?

**__**

Halloween Howls

Part Six: Who Ya Gonna Call?

"WHAT?!" Gerald's voice rang out over the phone.

"Please Gerald," Phoebe begged, "Helga and I are desperate for an act and you and Arnold have a lot of talent."

"Well, I _am_ pretty talented," Gerald admitted, "I mean, I really knocked em dead at the fourth grade concert."

"Exactly," Phoebe agreed, "so will you help us Gerald? It's only one night."

"Well…okay Phoebe. I'll do it for you." he sighed.

Phoebe blushed, "Thanks Gerald. And don't worry. We'll all have a great time."

Gerald smiled, "I know Phoebe. See you tomorrow in Gerald Field to practice."

"Alright, bye."

******

"Arnold! Telephone!!!" Arnold's grandpa yelled.

"Who is it Grandpa?" Arnold called back from his room.

"Oh I dunno, it sounds like that little girl with the one eyebrow who's always bullying you and stuff."

"HELGA?!" Arnold tripped over himself to get to his phone.

"Yeah, that's the one." After Arnold picked up his Grandpa hung up the other phone and went back to watching his stories chuckling. "Ah youth, one day they're at each others throats, the next, they're inseparable and even going out."

"Hello, Helga?" Arnold asked into the receiver.

"No, it's Rhonda, I'm calling to yell at you because your socks didn't match." Helga replied sarcastically.

__

Yep, Arnold thought, _it's Helga_. "How've you been?"

__

Ohhh, he wants to know how I've been! Helga sighed dreamily in her head. "Fine. And you? Great to hear it. So Football Head, I need a favor."

Arnold groaned, "What's the favor?"

"I need ya to come in your little Ghostbusters suit and play in a band with me, Phoebs, and Geraldo for the Halloween dance."

An awkward pause followed before Arnold responded, "Let me get this straight. You want me to come in my costume and perform in front of the whole class with you, Phoebe, and Gerald?"

"Yeah, and you might have to sing too."

"Helga…"

"C'mon Arnold!" Helga snapped, "You've learned my most intimate, highly guarded secret! The LEAST you can do is help me out with this band thing."

"Fine Helga," he moaned, "when's practice?"

"Tomorrow in Gerald Field. Be there."

"Or what?" Arnold joked.

Helga smirked, "Or Old Betsy's coming after you."

"I wouldn't want that huh?" Arnold was enjoying teasing her.

"Depends…" Helga answered calmly, "…how fond are you of your _TEETH_?!"

"Okay okay Helga," Arnold laughed, "I get the picture, I'll be there."

Helga laughed too, "See Football Head, I knew you had a dangerous side. I gotta go, so I'll see ya when I see ya."

"Bye Helga," Arnold sounded almost disappointed that she had to hang up so soon. He must've been breaking through those walls of hers again.

The line went dead after a brief pause and Arnold fell back on his bed. _Why do I let her talk me into these things?_

__

Because you love her, an inner voice answered.

__

But WHY do I love her so much?

How should I know? I'm your inner voice, not a therapist!

Arnold chuckled to himself, looking up through the skylight. Was the reason really _that_ important? He knew he loved Helga, and for Arnold, that was enough.

________________________________________________________________________

*I'm starting to have a lot of fun with this fiction. I hope you are too. ^_^ And in case I forget to wish you one later…**_Happy Halloween everyone!_***


	7. Of Sirens and Banshees

**__**

Halloween Howls

Part Seven: Of Sirens and Banshees

The autumn leaves were swept across the vacant lot known to the fourth graders of P.S. 118 as Gerald Field. A light breeze blew across the chalk lines while extravagant spider webs hung in the corners of the field goals. Fall's beauty took hold of the treasured space of youth and fancy which was surrounded by all of man's cold iron and the city's discordant noises. Then admits the clatter of the busy town there arose a new and all too intriguing sound. A melody that made the passers-by stop and stare. Hypnotic, well-known lyrics filled the air…

__

When there's something weird,

In the neighborhood.

Who ya gonna call?

GHOSTBUSTERS!!!

"What the heck are they doin?" a middle aged lady asked the cab driver as they drove past the noisy field.

"Well ma'am, if I didn't know any better," the cab driver spoke in a thick New York accent, "I'd say they was pretending to be Ghostbusters."

The cab rolled on by as Gerald stepped away from the microphone. "Now you've got to admit Helga Baby, I've got skills."

"At what? Eating the microphone?" Helga laughed, "Careful or you'll choke on the cover Geraldo."

_Just hold it all in man_, Gerald told himself, _remember, she's Arnold's girl now so do it for your pal_. "Whatever you say Helga. So Phoebe, like my solo?"

"I'd like it if it were so low the audience couldn't hear it." Helga snickered.

"Helga…" Arnold warned.

Helga sighed, "Nobody can take constructive criticism anymore."

"I thought your performance was very inspiring Gerald." Phoebe smiled.

Helga rolled her eyes and got elbowed by Arnold. _If he pulls that one more time I swear I'll deck him! Boyfriend or not!!!_ Helga slapped herself back into reality, _Technically, he's not my boyfriend…yet._

"Thanks Phoebe." Gerald had an ear to ear grin.

"Well," Arnold began, "we've got the costumes, we've got the instruments, we've got the music-"

"We've got the _talent_," Gerald added, adjusting his collar and tossing Phoebe a smile.

"-yeah," Arnold continued, "so now all we need to do is make sure we rehearse a few more times before the dance."

"My afternoon's free tomorrow." Helga said carelessly.

"Mine too." Phoebe chirped.

"I guess I could work it into my schedule. I'll just have my man Fuzzy Slippers meet with me about the whole arcade gumball incident some other time." Gerald replied.

"Great." Arnold decided, "Then we'll all meet back here tomorrow after school."

Phoebe glanced down at her watch, "Oh dear, I should be getting home soon."

"I'll walk ya." Gerald offered. Naturally, Phoebe accepted.

Helga turned to go too but felt Arnold grab her arm. "So Helga, mind if I walk with you?"

Helga tried her best to hide her red cheeks but to her dismay Arnold noticed and gave her that little half-lidded smirk of his. "Sure Football Head, it's a free country."

They didn't get far before Arnold noticed that Helga was acting a little nervous about something. "Is something wrong Helga?"

"What? No. Nothing's wrong Arnold. I'm fine. Everything's just fine and dandy with me…" she was babbling, that meant something was up.

"Helga." Arnold persisted.

Helga stared down at her feet as the walked, "Okay fine, something's bugging me about--well--about you and me."

"What?"

__

Guy's are never good at understanding these things! she told herself. "It's just…well Arnold, what are we?"

"Huh?"

"You know, are we just friends? Are we close friends? Or are we…you know…more?" she asked.

"Oh." Arnold was looking down at his feet now, "Well, what do you think we are?"

__

How the heck am I supposed to know that if YOU don't even know?! Helga scoffed in frustration. "I don't know. Pretty pathetic I guess."

"What makes you say that?" 

What is it with this kid and asking me dumb questions?!

"Because we're going out to a dance and all together and you know that I like you like you." Helga answered, "But we're still not officially anything."

__

Saying you 'like me like me' is putting it mildly, Arnold laughed, recalling all the years of torment Helga had put him through in an odd attempt to show him she cared. "Do you want us to be…more?"

"Do you?" Helga countered, _HA! My turn to ask the stupid questions Hair Boy._

"I guess." Arnold admitted, _now what?_

Helga looked at him expectantly. _Oh don't tell me I'm gonna have to spell it out for him!_

You could almost hear the ding as the light bulb went off in Arnold's head, "Oh! Helga," he stopped walking and placed himself in front of her, "will you be my girlfriend?"

__

Ohh!!! At last my love has spoken the words that for tortured years I've longed to hear! "Yes! I will! I do!"

"You do?" Arnold questioned.

__

RATS! Helga panicked, _I've let myself get carried away again._ "I meant 'I do' agree to be your girlfriend. Doi!"

"Oh--well, good." Arnold gave her a peck on her cheek before stepping out of the way to reveal that they had stopped right in front of her house.

Helga felt her knees giving way as she dashed up the steps, before slamming the door shut she did manage to pause briefly and give Arnold one of her famous cover-up grins. Arnold smiled back at her and then the door slammed shut.

Arnold then turned and headed off towards the boarding house, smiling all the way.

________________________________________________________________________

*Alright! I got another chapter finished! Whoopee! Thanks for all the reviews everyone. I just want to hug each and every one of you…But then we'd all get grossed out by the mushiness factor so I won't do that, lol. Please keep reading, there's lots more to come!*

__


	8. The Bewitching Hour

A/N: It was requested that I summarize the last chapter before I started this one. So here I go…Helga, Arnold, Phoebe, and Gerald were practicing for the Halloween dance. They were all dressed up as Ghostbusters (I do NOT own Ghostbusters) with Gerald singing the lead. When Arnold walked Helga home they started talking and Arnold finally asked Helga to be his girlfriend. So now that it's official and all, the next chapter begins on the night of the Halloween dance! ^_^

**__**

Halloween Howls

Part Eight: The Bewitching Hour

The days flew by just like the autumn leaves and faster than you can say "trick-or-treat" it was time for the Halloween dance!

"Alright students of P.S. 118's fourth grade class," Mr. Simmons began, "I just want to welcome you all to this very _special_ Halloween dance. And to start off the party here's a very _special_ band playing an extra _special_ song that I just know you're all going to love!"

The lights dimmed to the point where the room was pitch black, except for a few stray beams of pale blue light on the stage. Naturally, this caused everyone to look that way.

"Oh gosh," Lila whispered to Curly, "I hope this isn't something that's just ever so scary."

"I hope the boards loosen and zombies come out and-" Curly went off on one of his weird tangents.

Just then there was a pounding sound outside the double doors. The students gasped and spun around. And then…the music started.

The doors were kicked open by Phoebe and Arnold. Between them stood Gerald and Helga. The audience gasped as they came forward in their gray uniforms hoisting bulky black packs on their back and holding strange black weapons in their gloved hands.

"Cool!" Harold stated, "Ghostbusters!"

Gerald flashed a smile around the room of speechless kids before singing:

__

When there's something weird,

In the neighborhood.

Who ya gonna call?

There was a brief pause while the students exchanged puzzled looks. Once over the shock they yelled their response:

GHOSTBUSTERS!!!

A disco ball came down and colorful rays of light swept across the room.

__

When there's something strange,

And it don't look good.

Who ya gonna call?

This time Helga, Phoebe, and Arnold joined in.

__

GHOSTBUSTERS!!!

Rhonda smiled to Sid who was dressed like a buccaneer. "Wow, they're really good. And who would've guessed that Helga could sing so well?"

"Yeah, I wonder if they take requests?" Sid replied.

"Speaking of requests." Rhonda hinted, extending her hand out from beneath the sleeve of her Renaissance dress.

"Oh yeah," Sid snapped his fingers, "wanna dance?"

Smirking she answered, "Why of course Sid, I'd be delighted."

"Okay," he shrugged and led her out to the dance floor.

__

I ain't afraid of no ghost.

"Um Curly," Lila began hesitantly.

"Yeah." Curly was angrily watching as Rhonda danced with Sid.

"Would you like to dance?"

"Sure." he grabbed Lila's arm and hauled her over near where Rhonda and Sid were dancing.

"You know Curly, that's a very nice mad scientist costume you're wearing." Lila smiled politely.

"Uh huh," Curly muttered, "nice cowgirl outfit."

"Thank you ever so much." Lila beamed.

"Sure sure," Curly mumbled, "now could you move over a little? I can't see Rhonda."

__

But I heard that he likes the girls…

Up on stage Gerald kept scooting closer to Phoebe as they sang. Arnold and Helga were already hip to hip. _I can't believe it!_ Helga was squealing inside, _This is the best Halloween ever!_

The same thoughts raced through Gerald's head as he and Phoebe locked arms.

__

Let me tell ya somethin'

Bustin' makes me feel good!

The weird music, the hot spotlights, the dancing array of ghouls and goblins, it was the freakiest party that P.S. 118 had ever known!

Hours passed and finally the time came to announce the winner of the costume contest. Mr. Green stood up from the table of adult judges to announce the winner. "First of all, let me just say that all of you did excellent jobs of coming dressed in unique and elaborate costumes. And with that said, I'm proud to inform you that this year we have a four way tie."

The students all grinned, it was obvious who'd won. 

"Arnold, Helga, Phoebe, Gerald…" Mr. Green announced, "congratulations. You four are the winners!"

Quicker than lightening Gerald was on stage and at the microphone. "Thank you thank you P.S. 118." 

"Somebody likes to hog the spotlight." Helga muttered.

"That's just Gerald." Arnold laughed.

Phoebe blushed as Gerald lent her a hand up, "And we never would've been able to come tonight without the two talent scouts for the dance. You all know them as Helga and Phoebe."

Helga thought back to the aptitude test where Gerald found out (mistakenly) that he'd make a perfect talk show host sidekick. "Maybe Gerald's folder didn't get mixed up after all." she chuckled.

Arnold shot her a sly glance, "Sometimes I think the same thing."

There was a roaring applause from the audience. The four fourth graders took a bow.

"Here are the passes to the haunted house." Mr. Simmons handed out the prizes to the winners. "Those really are such-"

"_Special_ costumes." the four answered.

"Um…yes."

"Guess this Halloween night won't be so bad after all." Helga smiled.

"It's all in the company you keep." Arnold grinned.

The students started descending the stage. Gerald trailed along behind. Just when Mr. Simmons was about to turn and address the crowd again Gerald dashed forward and grabbed the microphone.

"Who ya gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!!!" the crowd shouted and then exploded into laughter.

________________________________________________________________________

*Fall break's coming! That means more chapters! ^_^ Hope you'll all read and review for this one until then.*


	9. Jeepers Creepers Ending

A/N: In the last chapter Helga, Phoebe, Arnold, and Gerald (a.k.a. microphone hog, lol) blew the school away at the Halloween dance with a rousing performance as…you guessed it…_GHOSTBUSTERS_! Picking up with the story, the gang's now at the haunted house by the amusement park waiting in the long line.

**__**

Halloween Howls

Part Nine: Jeepers Creepers

The blonde Ghostbuster paced back in forth in line between her boyfriend and best friend. "Criminey! It figures you two would have to go and get janitor duty for the dance and make us late getting here. Free tickets or not the line to get through this place is unbearable! The scariest part is that we might never even reach the front door!!!"

"Take five Helga baby and just chill out." Gerald spoke calmly.

Helga flew in his face with Old Betsy leading the way, "If you EVER call me that again you'll be eating a knuckle sandwich instead of candy for Halloween!"

Arnold warily placed a hand on her shoulder, "It's okay Helga, look, the line's moving up again."

There were only about ten people in front of them now and groups of two to four people were going through at once. "See Helga, we'll be at the front in no time." Phoebe smiled.

Helga grunted and crossed her arms, "Yeah well, there's no time like the present. And I haven't got all night. Bob will freak if I miss my curfew and I'll have to hear all about how _Olga_ was always home on time."

Fifteen minutes later they were the next group in line. "Tickets please." the teenager, who seriously needed some acne medication, asked them.

"Here," Helga shoved the tickets into Arnold's hand, "you do the honors Football Head."

Arnold handed the man their free passes and they were ushered into the dark abyss of the haunted house. 

"There are four levels of terror," their guide, a deranged looking werewolf dressed as a tour guide informed them, "the first two I shall accompany you through but the third I shall only take you halfway."

"W-what the fourth?" Phoebe had to ask.

The werewolf turned and gave the students a toothy smile, "Mwuhahahahahaha!!!!"

"Aren't werewolves supposed to howl?" Gerald whispered.

"Just follow Fido!" Helga ordered, shoving the guys along in front.

Cobwebs hung down from the decaying rafters and the sounds of shrieks and evil laughter echoed through the hall. Phoebe was as white as a ghost and clinging tightly to Gerald's shirt. 

"Ghostbusters, eh?" a diabolical voice mocked them from somewhere off to the side. "We know how to handle you."

"Phoebe!" Gerald yelped, "NAILS!!!"

Phoebe looked at Gerald's back and noticed she was clinging so tightly that her fingernails were actually digging into his flesh, "Oops, sorry."

"Man Phoebs," Helga laughed, "I wouldn't think a smart kid like you would believe in ghosts and monsters and stuff."

"ROWR!!!"

A green monster with bolts in its neck leapt out of nowhere and grabbed Helga's shoulders. He shook her a little and snarled in her face. "Beat it sideshow reject!" she shouted and stomped down on his large black shoe.

"OWW!!!"

"Helga," Arnold pulled her along, "he was just doing his job."

"And now his podiatrist can do his job," she snapped, "NOBODY gets the jump on Helga G. Pataki."

"AAAHHH!!!!" Phoebe screamed as a witch leapt out between them and their guide.

"Who ya gonna call?" she cackled.

"Me!" Gerald answered, pulling Phoebe around the witch before she could reach out and grab them. 

"Oh Gerald," Phoebe swooned, "you're so…courageous."

Gerald was eating this up.

"Time to enter the second level of terror." their guide informed them.

"Look out ghouls," Arnold teased, "here comes Helga G. Pataki."

Helga rolled her eyes and pushed past him, "Well it's not like they're gonna be scared of a little yellowed haired shrimp like you!"

"Man Arnold," Gerald laughed, "just think of how mean she'd be if she DIDN'T like you."

Immediately after stepping out of the stairwell the fourth graders found themselves surrounded by…

"SPIDERS!!!" Phoebe squealed.

"Aw relax Phoebs," Helga chuckled, batting one of the spiders away, "they're fake."

"But I'm not!" a mummy shouted as it staggered towards them.

"Oh I'm so scared." Helga stated sourly.

"You should be!" the mummy answered.

"C'mon Helga," Arnold coaxed, "try to have a little fun."

Just then the mummy got tripped up by his own wrappings and fell face first in front of them. Helga gave Arnold a look of annoyance to which he only replied with a slight shrug and foolish grin. "Okay so some haunted houses are spookier than others."

They'd almost reached the third level when Gerald let out a scream.

"What?" Phoebe and Arnold asked spinning around.

"Something's got my ankle!" he shouted.

Phoebe turned to see Helga rolling her eyes, "My hero." 

The man in the black hood stood up and grinned devilishly at the frightened children…well, three frightened children and a scowling little girl.

Raising his reaper he bellowed, "I am Death and now is your time."

"Who writes this geek's lines?" Helga spat.

"AAAHHH!!!!" Gerald and Phoebe took off for the third level with Arnold dragging Helga along behind.

"We've arrived at the third level." their guide informed them, "Beware, you tread on dangerous ground."

"I'll say," Gerald muttered once his nerves calmed down a bit, "we're in a graveyard."

The fog machines filled the wide hall with smoke and fans blew a chilly wind down on the fourth graders.

"Brr…" Helga shivered. She couldn't stand the cold.

Arnold took off the gray top over his black shirt and draped it around Helga, "There, is that better?" he asked sweetly.

"Uh, sure. Thanks Arnold." Helga blushed.

"No problem." 

Phoebe and Gerald were up ahead and walking past unearthed coffins. Suddenly the lid to one coffin flew off and a vampire sat up straight, flashing his fangs. "I vant to suck your blood!"

"That's original." Arnold mumbled and then noticed how much he was starting to sound like Helga.

"Watch out Hair Boy," she laughed, "I'm starting to rub off on you."

"Care for a bite?" the vampire asked menacingly as he lunged at Helga. 

"Want a black eye?!" she threatened, waving Old Betsy in the air.

The vampire seemed surprised and nervously returned to his coffin to scare the next passers by.

"Helga the vampire slayer." Gerald laughed.

Their guide let out a howl and turned around, "This is as far as I dare travel, from this point on…you're on your own."

With that a burst of smoke consumed him and once it cleared, the werewolf was gone.

Haunting moans and bloodcurdling screams filled the air, "I-I think we should press on." Phoebe stammered.

The others agreed and continued to make their way carefully across the graveyard.

"Hey Arnold!" Helga called, "I can see the entrance to level four up ahead!"

They raced towards the exit and were nearly there when Phoebe let out a scream.

"What?" Gerald panicked.

"The floor." she squealed.

The others looked down at the floor before them and noticed small puddles of blood forming. The blood was dripping down from the rafters above. It was then that they noticed…

"AAHHH!!! HELP!!!" a lady with a bloody neck and torn dress was lying across one of the rafters screaming at the top of her lungs. The sound of a chainsaw could be heard from somewhere in the shadows behind her.

"No one's going to help you." a dark voice chuckled. The figure was now looming over the poor woman with his chainsaw held high.

He made a few swipes at the woman and blood came raining down on the terrified fourth graders.

"Wow," Helga coughed, brushing her blood stained bangs out of her eyes, "neat special effects."

"And now for you!" the man cackled and leapt down at the small group.

"Fake or not," Gerald gulped, "I'm gettin' out of here!"

The four students took off through the door with the man wielding the chainsaw following close behind.

Bats swooped down and flew on thin transparent wires around their heads. Phoebe shrieked and Gerald tripped on cobwebs. Arnold held on to Helga for dear life as they all raced just ahead of the maniac and his bloody weapon.

Finally the terrifying noises stopped and they collapsed near the end of the final level. "What a long hallway." Phoebe panted. "I'm glad we're almost out of here."

"Speaking of exits," Gerald groaned, "where's ours?"

Gerald was right, there were no doors or windows in sight.

"And just how the heck are we supposed to get out of this rundown carnival ride?" Helga demanded.

Right on cue and trap door slid open beneath them and all four kids dropped like stones down a winding chute that slid them down four stories. Eerie noises, sticky spider webs, evil laughter, slimy globs, and glow in the dark images surrounded them as they screamed bloody murder the whole way down.

Finally a latch opened and the four fourth graders landed roughly in a pile just outside the back of the haunted house.

"Ouff!" Helga, the last one out, groaned as she slid right into Arnold's back.

"Man," Gerald exclaimed, "that was wicked!"

"I must conquer," Phoebe nodded breathlessly.

"Wanna go again next Halloween?" he asked excitedly.

Phoebe grinned widely, "It's a date."

Helga rubbed her back and sat up across Arnold's back. "Hey Football Head! Where'd ya go?"

"I'm down here." came a muffled reply.

"Down where-" Helga looked down to see who'd broken her fall, "-oh."

Gerald gave her a hand up and Arnold was able to get to his feet again.

"You okay geek bait?" she laughed embarrassedly. 

"Fine." he grinned, extending her his hand. "Guess we should all be getting home huh?"

Helga glanced down at her watch, "Yeah, it's getting pretty late."

"I'll take Phoebe home," Gerald offered quickly, nudging Arnold he added, "You can walk with Helga."

Phoebe giggled as she was led away by Gerald. Helga rolled her eyes and allowed Arnold to lead her out to the street.

It didn't take long for them to reach Helga's house. The autumn night was so warm and inviting that Helga hated to go in. Even more, she hated to say good night to Arnold.

Arnold shifted around on the bottom of Helga's stoop killing time.

Sighing Helga leaned against the doorframe. "Thanks for everything Arnold, I had a great time. I mean, at the Halloween dance and the haunted house and all."

"Me too." Arnold grinned, their eyes meeting.

"I guess I'll be on candy duty for the rest of the night. If there are any more treat or treaters out, and _if_ Big Bob hasn't devoured all the candy." she grinned back as the gentle breeze blew her bangs across her face. The fake blood had dried in thin patches over her hair, but the parts that were still blonde were illuminated by the moon and stars.

Arnold had never seen Helga look so…spellbinding.

"Okay, have fun. See ya tomorrow Helga." he reluctantly turned away to head back to the boarding house, he'd probably get stuck giving out candy too, provided his grandpa hadn't consumed it all.

"Hey Arnold!" Helga's voice rang out.

Arnold turned to see what was the matter. Helga ran up to him grinning mischievously, "Trick or treat?" she asked playfully.

"Huh?" _She's gonna give me candy?_

She repeated the question again. _Figures he wouldn't get it._

"Um…treat?" he shrugged.

"Close your eyes." she entreated, cautiously he shut his eyes. 

Arnold stood there waiting for a few minutes but nothing happened. Then he felt something warm and soft brush against his lips. Opening his eyes slightly he saw he was face to face with Helga--and they were---_KISSING_!

Helga pulled away slowly and gave Arnold a quick wink before dashing up the steps and into her house.

Arnold just stood there dumbfounded, with a goofy grin plastered on his oblong face, staring dazedly up at Helga's window.

Then the world started spinning and the sidewalk hurried up to meet him.

Helga rushed up to her room and peeked outside. The stars were out and twinkled over the city casting thin rays of light down on the streets. She noticed a small figure strewn out on the sidewalk. "I don't believe it," she laughed, "Football Head fainted!"

Turning back around her laughter ceased and a blissful sigh escaped her lips. Helga pulled a small golden locket out from her costume and starred at the picture of Arnold inside lovingly.

"Oh Arnold," she gasped dreamily, and then collapsed on the floor.

Downstairs Big Bob sat in his recliner with one hand in the candy dish. The loud thump of Helga's fall sounded above him. Looking up and shaking his head he said aloud to no one in particular, "I'm not even gonna ask."

Outside Arnold finally came to and _floated_ dazedly back to the boarding house. He opened the door and stepped aside so that the stampede of animals could get past him. Clutching the banister he headed up towards his room.

"That you Short Man?" his grandpa called.

"Yeah Grandpa," Arnold answered, "it's me."

"How was your night?" his grandpa chuckled, "Run into any ghosts or goblins?"

"We won passes to a haunted house." he answered from the staircase.

"Really? How was it?"

"It was-" Arnold paused and recalled their creepy guide, "-a howl."

His grandpa chuckled, "From the look on your face Short Man I'd say you'd fallen under a spell or something."

The reddish tint to Arnold's cheeks grew brighter, "Yeah grandpa." _A love spell._ "Goodnight."

"Night Arnold." his grandpa smiled knowingly.

Up on the roof the cackling of an old woman in a black dress with a broomstick in her hand sounded throughout the alleyways. "HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!"

The window beneath the festive woman slid open and Arnold's grandpa leaned out, "Oh for Pete's sake Pooky, would ya get in here before the neighbors call the cops again?!"

**__**

~*The End*~

________________________________________________________________________

*That story didn't take too long to finish, lol. Guess I might even have time to do another before Halloween gets here. So everyone be sure to read my newest Hey Arnold fanfic (coming soon) _Bleeding Hearts_! ^_^ And please remember to read & review!*


End file.
